Goku and Vegeta: Rivals, Best Friends, and Lovers
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: At a party at Master Roshi's one gloomy day, Vegeta begins to fall for Goku in ways he never thought possible. After all, he was his best friend. He was his only friend. A crazy story that will build up to some serious yaoi 3 3 3 3 Please review.


**This is my first Dragonball fanfic, so go easy on me and please review.**

It was a gloomy day. Everyone was at Master Roshi's house on the island for a nice get together. There was food and games and all kinds of other wonderful stuff. Everyone was having a nice time and Goku was devouring food at the table. He stuffed it into his mouth impetuously, ceasing to even so much as stop for a breath. Chi Chi rolled her eyes, trying to pretend that he wasn't really acting that way.

"Take a breather, Kakarot," smirked Vegeta, smacking him on the shoulder.

"I can't. This food's… just… so good," Goku struggled to say, still devouring it all as if his stomach was a bottomless pit.

Vegeta returned to the corner of the room where he stood, arms crossed, and bearing an expression of disgust and boredom upon his face. Goku was his best friend whether he wanted to admit it or not. In fact, he was kind of his only friend, and he was definitely his greatest rival. As a parent, Vegeta was kind of miserable. Bulma was nice as far as cooking, cleaning, and sex went, but other than those things, he found her to be really annoying.

Trunks, a young teenager, kind of got on his nerves too. In fact, he thought it was an absolute joke that trunks, a half-breed, was able to become a Super Saiyan as easily as he did, and he found his super-close relationship with Goten to be way too close for comfort. Sometimes he viewed Trunks as a nuisance, but other times he actually tried to be proud of him.

As far as Bulla went, she was way too obsessed with shopping and fashion and popularity for him to relate to her in any way. Vegeta wished she would take more pride in fighting and training, but he knew it would never happen. She was such a stereotypical teenage girl and he was sick of hearing about her drama at school and whatever.

"Kakarot, what an idiot. All he does is eat and fight and I still can't beat him. I swear, he's just too good and I'll never understand why," Vegeta thought to himself, still observing his best friend, whom he pretended to hate.

"Hey, Goku, save some of those rice cakes for me, will ya?" asked Krillen.

Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18 were talking about lady stuff, each holding a cup of coffee while Master Roshi was standing nearby, staring at their breasts. Gohan and Videl were sitting on the couch, holding hands and smiling like a generic couple should, Piccolo was staring out the window at some anomaly out at sea, and suddenly, the door was kicked open and the life of the party had arrived.

"YOU START PARTY WITHOUT BUU? THAT'S NOT OKAY, BUT NOW THAT BUU'S HERE, IT'S ALL BETTER," came the voice of none other than Majin Buu. His giant pink body entered the house and he walked over to the food table, witnessing Goku indulge in culinary delight. "GEEZ, GOKU, YOU MUST BE HUNGRY. SAVE SOME FOR BUU," he said, putting his hands on his hips before slapping Goku on the shoulder.

"Ow," moaned Goku, finally walking away from the food table.

"YUM, LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD… IT BE BETTER IF IT WAS CHOCOLATE… TURN INTO CHOCOLATE!" enthused Buu as he used his signature move to turn all the food into chocolate and he began eating some. "YUM."

For another ten or so minutes, the party went on and Vegeta found himself becoming more and more frustrated. He wanted to go outside and train.

"I'm bored. I'm leaving," he whispered to himself as he headed for the door.

"Hey, Vegeta, where are you going?" asked Goku.

"Away from here Kakarot…"

"Here, I'll come with ya!" Goku enthused, following him.

Goku dashed outside, chasing after him and acting all playful and cheery as usual as Vegeta tried not to swear. Goku, wanting to take a tip in the water, ripped off his shirt, and jumped in the sea to find himself swimming alongside Master Roshi's sea turtle, Turtle. Goku laughed and enjoyed himself while Vegeta stood on the shore, still harboring the same mean glare he always seemed to have.

"Kakarot, you child…"

"Come in, Vegeta! The water's nice…"

Although he would never admit it, Vegeta liked the way Goku's body looked. His muscles were superb in a way that only a Saiyan's could be and loved seeing it. Anytime he saw Goku shirtless was pretty much a good day. Little did Vegeta know what would go on later that night…

 **PART 2 COMING SOON AND IT'S GONN HAVE SOME BUILD UP TO SOME SERIOUS YAOI! 3**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK WILL BE THE TOP AND WHO WILL BE THE BOTTO**


End file.
